Wild
|gender = Male |status = Deceased |age = Unknown |birth = February 9 |family = Hawk |manga = Chapter 270}} is a boar-like creature who lives in Purgatory, searching for his younger brother. Appearance His appearance is very similar to Hawk, but with characteristics similar to those of boars, such as tusks and purple fur. Its size is about the same as that of Hawk. After spending sixty years fighting against the Demon King in Purgatory, Wild seems to became bigger, slightly exceeding Meliodas in size. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality He is very emotional, crying very easily when it comes to sad stories and his younger brother Mild. He cares a lot about his younger brother, as he has spent over eight million years trying to reunite with him, he is also an extremely dedicated fighter, battling the Demon King many thousands of times trying to bypass him. History Wild was born in the Purgatory. He used to take care of his younger brother, Mild, singing lullabies that he adored. However, his brother was kidnapped by the Demon King shortly after he was born and sent to another world. For millions of years, Wild looked for his younger brother, coming to face the Demon King on many occasions, but always being defeated. Plot New Holy War arc While touring the Purgatory, Wild finds Meliodas and Ban who claimed to be from another world. When these two discover it, they immediately attack him believing him an enemy. However, Wild evades all his attacks and threatens Meliodas from behind. When these two ask him if he is a servant of the Demon King, Wild says that he knows how to find him. After revealing and introducing themselves, Meliodas and Ban are surprised to see their similarity to Hawk. Understanding that Hawk is his little brother, Mild, who has been searching, Wild breaks into tears of joy. In the face of the impending sandstorm, Wild takes Ban and Meliodas home and offers them wild boar broths. After telling them about how his brother had been kidnapped by the Demon King, he asks both of them to tell him about Hawk. After hearing them, Wild suffers a shock to know how he is, but affirms that he will love him no matter what. When leaving in search of the Demon King, Wild tells them that he has already faced the Demon King 120,118 times, losing the fight 120,118 times. There, Meliodas stops to tell Ban and Wild about his youngest brothers, telling about his past relationship with Zeldris. However, when Wild asks about Estarossa, Meliodas realizes that he does not really remember anything about him. Right there, the Demon King appears in front of the trio. Despite his overwhelming presence, Wild rushes to face him without hesitation, defiantly saying that he will finally force his way through the Demon King with Ban and Meliodas aiding him, only to be effortlessly flicked aside with a single finger. Recovering, Wild warns Meliodas and Ban upon seeing the Demon King slashing his sword at them. Wild later attempts to drill the Demon King, only to be effortlessly stopped and held between the King's fingers before being thrown away, with the Demon King saying that Wild never learns. While sixty years pass in Purgatory, the trio still battles the Demon King, being defeated every single time they charge at him. When they were thrown away, Ban discovers that his powers could also "heal", as Wild's wounds have been "healed" by him, with this they also discovered how to get around with Demon King's power, The Ruler, and they charge at him once again. Despite the fact that Ban manages to hurt the overwhelming King, he still manages to revert the effect by switching off his power. Meliodas then tries to battle the Demon King himself, as the gate to the real world is revealed. Ban refuses to go, saying that he can not leave the Captain behind but Wild decides to use Wild Full Throtle, ultimately leading to his death, as this technique is considered by him his "Trump card", consuming all his life force to increase his power. With this technique, he was able to hold off the Demon King, giving Ban and Meliodas a chance to escape. In his final moments, he regrets that he could not see his little brother again, but is thankful knowing that he is alive and well, and considers that two good friends are better than an older brother about which he does not even know exists. Abilities and Equipment Like the other creatures of the Purgatory, Wild possesses a great resistance to the extreme conditions of the Purgatory,that was further enhanced upon his near constant battles with the Demon King,granting him even more physical resilience and durability in comparison to the other denizens of Purgatory. He showed an incredible speed, being able to evade all the attacks of Meliodas and destroying Ban's hand when he attempted to use Snatch on him. * |Jiguzagu Wairudo|literally meaning "Lightning Boar"}}: Wild grows his fangs to great length and uses them to ram the enemy with great force. ** |Guru Guru Wairudo|literally meaning "Spinning Boar"}}: After impaling the enemy with his fangs, Wild quickly spin his body to increase the damage of the attack. * |Wairudo Furu Surottoru|literally meaning "Wild Large Release"}}: Wild's ultimate technique. By consuming all of his life force, Wild attains great power, even capable of momentaneously push back the Demon King. Relationships Hawk Hawk is Wild's younger brother, born under the name Mild before being sent to Britannia be the Demon King. Wild is shown to care for his younger brother immensely, despite not having seen him in over eight million years in Purgatory's time as he was willing to challenge the Demon King exactly 120,118 times (prior to meeting Meliodas and Ban) just for a chance to find his long lost brother, despite losing every single battle. Wild, prior to learning the truth about his brother's personality from Meliodas and Ban, always held Hawk in high regards, believing him to be a brave warrior such as himself, so much that he started hyperventilating from shock upon realizing that Hawk is almost nothing like he imagined, but still cares for his brother despite learning he isn't as brave or powerful as he is. Despite wanting to see his younger brother again, Wild cares more for Hawk's own well-being rather than his own life or desire to meet his brother again, as he was willing to sacrifice his life to send Meliodas and Ban back to the real world, believing that what Hawk needed most wasn't a brother that he knew nothing about, but his irreplacable friends who have come to help him along the way. Battles Wild vs. Demon King (unseen): Lose (all 120,118 times) Meliodas, Ban & Wild vs. Demon King: Win Trivia *Wild claims that he has battled the Demon King 120,118 times, but has lost all 120,118 times. *Wild has an unique sound effect when running, Tenteketenten. Wild shares this trait with Hawk and Hawk Mama. *Despite looking like a boar, Wild is actually a boar-like creature from Purgatory. *Wild has a very good memory, as he was able to remember the precise amount of times he fought the Demon king both prior to and after meeting Meliodas and Ban. References }} Navigation pt-br:Wild Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters